The Pokemon Chronicles: Kanto
by akpro2056
Summary: Ash travels across the Kanto region, catching pokemon and making new friends and enemies as well as overcoming challenges in all different forms! Amourshipping story based on the anime and on the games featuring a few tweaks! Ash has an aura. Ash/Satoshi y Serena Yvonne.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok! We are finally here! I have been wanting to make a Fan Fiction about Pokemon since forever! This will be based on the Kanto Region but I have added quite a few tweaks as I am pretty sure watching the series would be better than reading it! This contains Amour in it but through the Pokemon Chronicles Series, there will be more! Whelp without any further ado, let's get STARTED!_**

 ** _BY THE WAY, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!_**

* * *

 **Professor Oak's Summer Camp**

Serena was lost, in the woods of Kanto, she knew this dumb summer camp wasn't worth it but she still couldn't stop her mum's sometimes annoying enthusiasm. Now, because of that very enthusiasm, she was lost in a huge forest where dozens of pokemon could attack her at any time! Oh, She was so scared. Serena walked on, aimlessly and bewildered at how spooky the forest looked when you didn't have anyone there to make you feel better. As she became steadily exhausted, the young girl, of about the age of 6, sat down by a tree.

There was a sudden rustling in a bush! Hearing this, Serena rushed around the tree panicking, "AH!" Serena screamed as she fell over one of the huge roots of the tree that had, in its course of growth, protruded out of the ground. A little Poliwag leapt out of the bush, it stared at the fallen 6-year-old and, without hesitating, left. Serena lay there, sobbing and occasionally coughing. "I knew I never wanted to come to this stupid Pokemon Summer Camp! Mamma!"

Suddenly, there was another rustling in another bush nearby, this time, it was even louder! Serena Yvonne knew that this pokemon wouldn't be as harmless as Poliwag, she was so terrified! Fortunately, an unfamiliar young boy of around the same age as Serena appeared out of the very same bush. They stared at each other for a while, taking in each other's appearances. Then, the boy broke the silence, "Hi, are you okay? I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who are you?" Serena considered whether she should reply or not but, in the end, decided that she wouldn't get anywhere if she didn't. "I-I am S-Serena Yvonne... I hurt my knee," the young girl whispered.

Though it took Ash a while to understand what Serena had said, after a few seconds, he broke into a grin and bent down towards the young and injured girl. Upon closer observation, he found out that she had only grazed her knee, although it was deeper than the usually graze, and that it would be best to cover the injury for now. "Here, have this," Ash comforted Serena tenderly as he took out his pocket handkerchief (which was mainly there just for the appearance) and wrapped it around her injured knee. The little girl was astonished at the boy's act of kindness and suddenly felt a rush of affection for him!

"Th-Th-Thank you... Ash," stuttered the amazed girl as she tried to push herself up, "OW! I can't get up!"

"Don't worry, here, Get better! Get better!" Comforted Ash as he made silly little movements with his hand. Though Ash only did it to cheer Serena up, Serena was feeling better. She found it kind of cute that Ash was doing so much just for her! "Here, I'll help you up," Ash suggested. But before Serena had even replied, she had been pulled up by Ash. However, Ash had pulled a bit too hard causing Serena to fall into his arms as if it was some kind of hug. The little girl felt herself blush and looked up to see Ash didn't even have the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. " _Nonsense Serena! You don't even know him!" Serena mentally scolded herself for thinking such things the first chance she got._ "Okay let's go!" Ash said, breaking the brief silence. Serena came out of her trance to find Ash holding out his hand, "Trust me!" Slowly slipping her hand into his, Serena followed Ash as he led her out of the forest...

* * *

Once outside, the two kids were met by the most energetic young girls (who was around the same age as the other two). "Hey Leaf, this is Serena, she was in the woods and she has hurt her knee, I'm gonna take her to the nurse, catch you later!" Ash said in a hurried tone. Serena felt both another rush of affection as well as guilt. Ash was doing so much for her even though she was basically a stranger to him, he had even declined one of his friends so that he could take her to the nurse! "Hello, Serena! " The bubbly girl greeted.

"H-H-Hi ... Leaf," Serna replied, inching closer to Ash. Leaf realised this and frowned, she only wanted to make a new friend. "I'll accompany you to the nurse's office if that is okay," Leaf offered.

"Sure, come along!" Ash replied. Serena felt a bit weird when the new girl came along, but she pushed the thought aside for now. As they walked alone, Serena learned that Ash and leaf were practically brothers and sisters! The other two also learned that Serena was new to Pallet and had actually lived in the Kalos region!

Once the friends arrived at the nurse's office, Leaf decided to leave Ash and Serena and waited outside while the other two went in. She had really liked the new girl as her only best friends had been Ash and there were certain topics you could only talk with a girl, she was hoping to get along.

Inside, Ash brought Serena into the lobby where they waited and talked about when they were free to play with each other until a nurse came. She stared at the two and grinned. " _Ah. Young love."_ the nurse thought to herself before getting a look at Serena's knee. "Hmmm. It is just a little graze and should heal soon enough, Ash, you were very smart to cover the injury! I am very happy that Serena has a boy like you to look after her." The nurse said, purposely making both Ash and Serena blush. Now you two can go out and play.

Ash, Serena, and Leaf spent some quality time together and agreed to visit each other's houses regularly, Ash even promised to hold a welcome party for Serena which made her blush. Unfortunately for Serena, Leaf noticed this. The bubby girls suddenly turned quiet, not because she had a crush on Ash, but because she was now able to start a festival of teasing! She inwardly grinned before nudging Serena. When Serena looked up at her, She smirked which made Serena blush. "Shut up," the terrified girl whispered into the ear of the other!

"Okay, okay! It's just not that secretive you know, keep it up and even someone as dense as Ash will find out!" Leaf comforted the shy girl.

For the rest of the day, the trio played a game where they had to run away from the person who was "It" but this time, the person who was catching everyone had to act like a pokemon! After a few hours of endless fun, a boy (who noticeably had a smug expression on his face) strode up to them in a kind of manly fashion. This boy was Gary Oak, he too was the same age as Ash (7) but was obviously "too full of himself". "Hey, Ashy-Boy! Playing with your new friend there!" Gary cried out, making emphasis on the 'friend' part," How much are you paying her to keep up with your stupid imagination?"

This had done it, Serena didn't know who this boy was and he couldn't talk to her Ash like that! She was about to defend him but she suddenly went silent, had she just called Ash hers?

"Shut it! Gary, we all know you're desperate for attention but you do know you won't get it here right?" Ash retorted. Leaf chuckled at Serena cluelessness and when she realised that Serena had just thought something about Ash, she was even closer to bursting out with hysterical laughter. "Okay, you two! Gary, meet Serena, Serena, meet Gary, the snail (pun intended)" Leaf introduced. Gary grunted as a sign of saying that he acknowledged her and Serena nervously waved her hand at him. Seeing Serena in such a state of nervousness, Ash decided to change the subject.

"So, Gary, what are you here to brag about now?"

"Oh just about how I absolutely obliterated the competition in the scavenger hunt!"

Realising that Gary had just replied to Ash's insult in a normal way, Gary blushed in embarrassment and strode off. This earnt a huge laugh for the group as they continued to play. Only Serena could realise that Ash was a bit quieter now and so she decided to investigate it. "Hey Ash, are you okay?"

"Huh... Oh! Yeah, I'm fine Serena! It's just that I really want to be Gary's friend. But he never opens up to me and it is kind of depressing."

Seeing Ash in such a devastated state made Serena fell very sad for the person who had finally made her socialise. She decided to comfort him by rubbing his back. Instantly, he jumped up, "Enough about me! I'm fine ... Seriously! Now I'm going to get you! Rawwrr!" Roared Ash as he continued the fun game.

* * *

 _ **So! How did you like the first ever chapter of this new series? I will try to update as soon as possible but School is just so ... Yeah! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that in the future, this journey will carry on through the other regions! Whelp ... Yah! I have (of course) tweaked the journeys and Serena will have a goal sooner or later! What it will be, It will be a surprise! Be sure to ask Questions in the pm, review, favourite and follow! Peace Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay! We are back! Thank you, everyone, for the support! You guys are amazing! In the first few hours, we were able to get a ton of reviews and favourites as well as follows! I would love it if you guys kept up the support! I would also like to thank Heracross0122 and AmourShiper35 as they were the first two to ever review this series! Third place goes to... Hall Growt! Once again, keep up the support and I will try to update as regularly as I can! I hope you liked the first chapter! It was basically a way for me to successfully introduce Serena and it was also to be able to fit in an amour moment! I will say that Amourshipping will be quite a big factor in this fanfiction! This episode is going to be based on the start of Ash and Serena's journey, whelp hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Town of Pallet, even the very houses seemed asleep! All types of pokemon were either asleep or hunting and all the humans in Pallet Town were asleep, except for a few ten-year-olds and their mothers. These children were, of course, Ash, Serena, Leaf, and Gary. It was finally time for them to depart on their pokemon journey! Since Ash and Gary were both a few months older than Leaf and Serena (with Serena being the youngest and Gary being the oldest), the two gentlemen decided to wait for the other two to come of age! You had to be at least ten to be able to go out on a pokemon journey! Gary had been very annoyed when Professor Oak had said the two boys had to wait while Ash, being a little disappointed, decided it was for the best as they would then get to pick one of the three pokemon fairly. Little did the two know that one of them wouldn't be getting a proper starter!

"I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Ash practically shouted out as he took a posture while challenging his bed to a battle. Ash Ketchum was practising his posture for pokemon battles on the night before he set off on his pokemon journey, he had almost done it! He was in his bedroom, going through which starter he would want and what he would do in different circumstances. However, Ash wasn't very concentrated as there was an amazing battle between one of the famous elite four members Bruno and a League winner on the television! He was suddenly interrupted by his bedroom door swinging open and a beautiful woman (who was in her night gear) walked into the room. "Ash! You should be really to get to bed! Tomorrow, you will be started your pokemon journey and you will need plenty of rest!" Delia told Ash in a worried tone. Of course, she was worried, She was Ash's mum!

"Yeah mum, okay. Just let this battle finish, who knows? Maybe it might help me!" Ash replied.

Delia agreed that Ash could watch for another half an hour as she wanted the best for her 'angel'.

As Ash got into his bed, he started the whole thought process of which starter he would pick again! This thought was agonizing as he really didn't know which one to take as they were all so amazing. He thought over an over about the advantages and disadvantages of each one but in the end, he was so confused! " Ahh!" Ash groaned in frustration.

* * *

Across the street, Serena Yvonne was at the window sill, staring into the night sky. She too had been trying to think if which pokemon to pick! As she lowered her gaze to the houses around her, she could see Ash, through hers and his window. He too had a worried expression on his face... Serena was scared. What if she and Ash never met again! What if Ash decided to travel to a different region! She knew she couldn't let Ash go without her! She had been closer to Ash than ever for the past couple of months, but if he left without her, their bond would disappear.

Ash turned his head to the window, he knew someone was watching him but he didn't know who. Ash, he took a closer observation, he saw Serena staring at him as if she was in some kind of trance. He decided to bring her back to her senses by waving. She was visually startled at his sudden movement, it made Ash chuckle.

Seeing Ash chuckle also made Serena giggle. She would miss Ash if he left her alone, she couldn't bear to think of going a day without the sweet and toothy grin Ash possessed. Knowing that she had gone into another trance, she sighed and winked at Ash before going to bed. She would have to ask him someday, and tomorrow was that very day. She would have to do it... Another problem was that she didn't know what her goal was. /everyone else knew that they either wanted to be a pokemon master or something similar to that but she never decided what she would do!

Seeing Serena made Ash feel a bit more comfortable, he never knew why, but she always had a way to make him feel better! In fact, Serena was able to solve his and Gary's arguments most of the time with ease! He truly didn't know what he would do without her. He went back to his bed, he was feeling a little more drowsy.

Ash and Serena had no idea of what adventures would wait for them on their journey.

* * *

"Ash! You will be late if you don't wake up soon!" Yelled Delia as she worriedly got Ash out of his bed, "Now, this is the last dish will serve you for a long time so hope you enjoy. Ohhh... I can't believe my little baby is becoming a pokemon master!" Delia cried. Ash tried to comfort his mother as much as possible but he knew it was one of those family moments that shouldn't be interfered with. As the two ended the embrace, Ash's mother hurried off to get his pancakes. While his mother got the food ready, he decided to set the table.

As the mother and son happily ate their breakfast, Delia was thinking about whether if she had packed enough to last Ash for his whole journey! "Now Ash. You will need to brush with this toothbrush! I have also packed your toothpaste, clothes, raincoat, winter cat, shorts, goggles, travelling clothes, spare trainers, five sets of socks, a blanket, your lunch bag, five plastic bags, your gym badge case, your shoe polish ..." Delia went on before ash stopped her.

"Yes yes, mum. Thank you very much! I will miss you a lot!" Ash stated, clearly confused. Only mothers could fit all that in a tiny bag.

"Oh! I also packed your underwear." Delia said before droning on again about what she packed. This made Ash sweatdrop.

After a bit more quality time with his mother, Ash took off, not without a huge amount of reassurance that he needed to give to his mother. Delia was looking very frantic and was trying to think of anything she had missed. Ash even had to promise that he would change his underwear daily to calm her down! "Okay, bye honey! Make sure you be safe!And once you get your pokemon, come go to the exit of Pallet and wait until about 11:30! All the mums will be there to say one last goodbye! Bye!" Delia cried out as Ash left off.

On the way, Ash bumped into Serena (who happened to have exited the house at the same time) and so the two kids walked together to Professor Oak's pokemon lab to get their first pokemon. None of them had decided which one they would pick though. Throughout the journey, he and Serena discussed the advantages of each of the pokemon they might get.

"Here we are, Serena!" Ash stated once they arrived at the entrance of the lab. The couple strolled through the scenery, everything around them was so beautiful and all the pokemon were also calm and peaceful. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Serena whispered. Ash just nodded, a weird feeling in his chest. The ranch was always like this but it felt so different today, that extra serene. It was probably because the two wouldn't be here for a long time but it the feeling was so special, they didn't question it.

Once they arrived at the door to the lab, Ash knocked before being instantly greeted by the welcoming and kind face of Gary's sister, Daisy. "come in," She said. The two followed the seven-year-old girl into the lab. Even after years of knowing and going to the lab, Ash was always astonished by the sheer size of the lab and how, even though it looked tiny from outside, it had the most interior space out of all the house in Pallet!

The other two ten-year-olds were already there, waiting for them in an expective manner. " There you are, Ashy-boy. I knew you would be late, as always," Gary gloated before snickering to himself. Serena was about to stop the arrogant boy from making fun of Ash but was beaten to it by Ash. "Gary, we all knew you came her half-an-hour early just so you could say that so just shut it." Hearing this, Gary shut up, a huge blush on his face, no-one except Gary knew that Ash was in fact right!

"Okay, okay you two," Professor Oak said, trying to calm the two boys down. No-one had noticed his presence when he had arrived at the scene and it was very funny seeing Ash and Gary fight as their own respective fathers had done pretty much the same thing! "Hah! You two are just like your fathers!" Oak laughed before he realised what he had said.

"Don't mention his name," Ash muttered, hearing his father being addressed. Ash had always loved his after, but he hadn't seen each other since Ash was eight. Serena had been there to comfort Ash when they received the news that his father was last seen in the Kalos Region before completely disappearing, but even her comfort (which would always make Ash feel better) didn't do the trick. The news was so grim that even Gary decided that he wouldn't tease Ash about it.

"S-sorry Ash," Oak apologised before he decided to change the subject. "Now, I will say that the fire type starter Charmander was caught but soon escaped! That is why that we have switched it with a different starter that was in fact imported from the Kalos region, it is called Fennekin," Oak stated. The kids nodded, Ash, with a look of annoyance at the mention of the region that his father was last seen in. "Now, let the choosing commence!" Oak bellowed before revealing three pokeballs. "We will do the picking in order, Gary goes first as he came here first," Oak explained before Gary rushed up to the one in the middle.

"Already chose the second I got here!"Gary said before letting his starter out. A blue turtle appeared out of the red beam the Pokeball had let out. _**"Squirtle!"** _cried out the turtle in a very arrogant tone. Everyone sweatdropped as the trainer and pokemon discussed how they would annihilate their enemies. Those two were pretty much identical.

"Next is Leaf!" Oak said as Leaf stepped forward. Leaf took more time as she decided between the fire type and the grass type. "Come on out! Bulbasaur!" Said leaf as she threw the Pokeball in the air and released her Bulbasaur. The pokemon looked like some kind of fusion between a plant and a pokemon. _**"Bulbasaur!"**_ Cried out the pokemon. **_" What are we going to do partner?"_** The Pokemon asked. Leaf stared at the pokemon in confusion before staring at Ash as if he could tell what the pokemon had said.

Ash, however, did know what it was saying. Ash had an aura, this meant that he had more power than a normal human being and that he could talk to pokemon among lots of other things. " It is asking you what you two are going to do," Ash said. Leaf explained to her pokemon that she wanted to meet every pokemon in the world. Bulbasaur seemed content with the idea (Although he was a little startled) and nodded to his trainer.

"Now, Ash and Serena came together, which one would like to go first?" the professor asked. Ash, being the gentleman he was, bowed dramatically before gesturing for Serena to pick first. Not without a giggle, Serena shuffled forward and picked up the last Pokeball. " Come on out!" Serena said as she released her Pokemon. A yellow and red fox came out of the Pokeball, it looked very proud of itself and also quite serene. **_"Fenniken! Oh... so you are my trainer... well, let's go have an adventure partner!"_** the pokemon cried out and a few seconds later, Ash translated.

"I can't wait for it, Fennekin!" Cried, Serena. Fenniken was so startled, had the raven-haired boy just understood her? _**"Don't worry, I thought the exactly the same and it turns out its true! You see, he has the... AURA,"**_ Bulbasaur whispered to Fenniken.

Ash frowned, he didn't have a clue where his pokemon was, would he not get one? He had been dreaming for so long about having his own pokemon but his dream had just been obliterated just like that, all because he got up late. What would his mum say? Would he be left behind? Seeing Ash's worried look, Oak gave a look to Serena who then comforted him. "Don't worry Ash, I do have a pokemon for you! But be aware, this Pokemon has gone through torture because of humans and no one is able to gain his trust now, you should be careful!" Oak warned before he pressed a hidden button on the counter which caused it to open up and reveal one last Pokeball!

Seeing his new partner in his Pokeball made Ash feel a lot better, he rushed towards the Pokeball and grasped it in his hands, childishly raising it in glory. The sun was just able to catch Ash from outside making him look even more magnificent. Everyone chucked at Ash's silliness, everyone except Serena, who was staring dreamily at Ash. She found Ash's antics quite cute and his cheerfulness was one of the best things she liked about him. Little did she know that everyone except Ash had noticed her staring at the ten-year-old boy. Oak walked up to Serena and nudged her. This made Serena blush, seeing Oak raise an eyebrow made it obvious he had been observing her. Serena sighed, was it really that obvious?

A yellow pokemon came out of its ball. It glared at everyone before walking off. "Hey Pikachu, I'm Ash and I want to show you that not all humans are bad," Ash told his first pokemon. It growled as Ash got closer to it. As the boy moved his hand closer to it, Pikachu started emitting sparks from its cheeks and then sent out a huge thundershock at Ash. "AHHHH!" Shouted Ash as he was shocked. Once Pikachu had stopped his attack, Ash fell over (anime style) with soot all over him.

"Ash, maybe you should return it to its Pokeball?" Oak questioned. But Ash refused. He could see Pikachu hated being inside one of those and he denied the suggestion. Pikachu looked up when he heard this. His face was filled with curiosity. _**"You don't want me to go inside there just because I don't want to? Even after I shocked you?"** _Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, we are buddy's after all. I will look out for you and hopefully, you will look out for me," Ash replied. Pikachu was stunned, this kid was strangely kind and could also understand him. Deciding he would give the boy a chance, Pikachu put a thumbs up to show he agreed.

"Okay! Let's go to the exit of Pallet, all the mums have arranged to meet you four there," Professor Oak stated. Ash smiled and started walking with Serena by his side. Gary simply huffed before casually strolling towards the direction while Leaf happily skipped with Gary. It was the start of the Journey to Become a Pokemon Master.

Serena was now very tense, she couldn't bring up the courage to ask Ash if she could come, she knew that if something went wrong, it would affect their relationship a lot! It was better to be his best friend then some kind of stalker. Ash noticed this and (though he was usually dense) he could see Serena was having trouble with decisions. "What's wrong, Serena? You look worried." Ash asked the girl.

Serena couldn't say what she had in mind so replied with a lie, " Oh, nothing, it's just that I can't find my dream." While this was true, she was only saying that to stop Ash worrying about her.

Ash wasn't fooled, he knew that was mostly a lie and that there was something going on in Serena's mind. Ash decided to shrug it off for now. " I'm sure you will find it soon," Ash replied, "Oh wait, here we are!"

As the two arrived at the spot, they found their respective mums and gave them a huge hug they knew would be the last for a while. Delia then went on a checklist spree asking Ash whether he had everything in his bag before taking it herself and checking. Grace and Serena giggled at Ash's embarrassed face. Leaf and Gary were the next to come. Leaf ran to her mother, Rose and give her a long and tight hug which was then delivered back.

Gary, however, had a much bigger surprise waiting for him. There in front of him was his father, Blue Oak! Blue was now the Champion of Kanto, it had originally been held by Ash's father, Red, but since Red's disappearance, Blue decided to fill in for the job. Gary was absolutely flustered. Blue rolled his eyes as the two stared at each other. Then, slowly, Gary began stepping forward, a huge blush of embarrassment on his face. Then, he rushed to his father almost tackling him to the ground in the biggest hug out of the group before stepping back with a smile of pure joy on his face. However, this smile didn't last very long as, after a few seconds, Gary realised everyone was watching his joyful reunion causing him to go back to his usual appearance. After all, the father and son barely ever met.

All the parents and guardians admired their children's pokemon and Ash was able to hold back Pikachu from thundershocking them all. Pikachu only agreed to this in return for a bottle of ketchup. It was weird that the electric rodent had taken a liking to ketchup but Ash was fine with it as long as no one got hurt.

Serena, on the other hand, was becoming tenser than ever. Grace noticed this and went to her daughter to comfort her. She had always loved teasing Serena about Ash but she really wanted the best for her little baby. "Serena, you can do it, remember, Ash won't mind, and anyway, he needs you," Grace told Serena with a mischievous wink at the end. Serena smiled.

Both of them didn't notice that Ash had heard them, however, though he was too dense to realise why Serena wanted to travel with him, he decided it would be fun to have a travelling companion who was also your best friend. He would get lonely on his journeys and he couldn't bear to see Serena in so much stress. With that, he formed a plan.

* * *

With one last goodbye to her mother, Serena went to the exit of Pallet Town were Ash, Leaf and Gary were waiting for her. Leaf was trying to break the two arguing boys apart but she clearly needed assisting. "Come on, you two!" Serena said, breaking the two up instantly. Leaf just gaped at Serena, how could she just do that when she had been trying to do so for the last couple of minutes.

"Jeez, Serena, I don't know what Ash would do without you?" Leaf teased Serena, making the honey-blonde haired girl blush. Ash saw his moment was now and stepped forward so that he was just about a few inches away from Serena's face. He was just about to say the words when he felt his chest suddenly tighten. What was this feeling? Pushing the feeling away, Ash requested something from Serena that she couldn't summon the courage to do, "Serena... Do you want to travel with me?"

Serena's red face turned even redder as her mouth twitched and formed into an elated smile. "Y-y-yes, please!" Serena shouted before hugging Ash. Any other person would have found this weird but all Ash felt was his chest tighten even more.

"Serena, I do need to breathe you know," Ash joked before Serena hastily ended the embrace. They both had blood-red faces and Ash's chest was so tight it was nearly painful. Gary took one look at the two and rolled his eyes while Leaf gave a mischievous giggle. She couldn't wait to tease Serena.

"Whelp," Ash sighed, "I guess me and Serena are going now, who knows, maybe we might meet on the road?"

"Ash, remember, you better sign up for the pokemon league so I can absolutely destroy you in front of millions of people okay?" Gary told Ash. This earned a laugh from everyone in the group as they departed.

"Mou, Ash! Why did you only ask Serena to join you? Is she special?" Leaf teased, this also earned another laugh but this time, it was only both Leaf and Gary doing it.

Ash was confused while Serena glared at the two kids, but she couldn't for too long as she had just been given amazing news from her crush as well. "Ash, how did you know that I wanted to travel with you?" Serena asked.

"At first I didn't, but I want to help you with your journey and I want to help you find your dream! As to how I found out... I have my ways," Ash explained. Serena pouted, she thought Ash was finally returning her feeling but it looked like she would have to try harder to break his density. Both Leaf and Gary laughed again at Serena disappointed face... They both secretly wished that the other two would come together one day, even Gary.

 _Now that the journey has begun, what adventure will the duo of Ash and Serena face? Which Pokemon will be caught? What will Serena's dream be? Will Ash's density break? We'll have to find out, as the journey continues..._

* * *

 _ **So! How'd you like the second chapter? I have put up a poll asking you whether Ash and Serena should get nidorans of their respective gender. Next chapter will be based on the Spearow attack and the journey to Viridian City. It will include a few amourshipping moments and I will toughen the bond between Pikachu and Ash as well. I hope this series is going on very good. I am very pleased to have so many follows and favourites in the last chapter (7 favourites, 13 follows and 7 reviews). Remember to Follow, Favourite and ask any questions in the reviews section or Pm, but don't expect too many spoilers. With that, Peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are! Sorry, it took so long to update but I just found a new really cool anime and I was totally hooked! So, this chapter is probably the most eventful so far and I really hope you enjoy it as I have put some effort into it (More than usual). Thank you for all the support, all your advice was very useful and I want to give a shout out to Heracross0122 as I was able to fit another amourshipping quality into this story! Without any further ado, let's get started! It's time for the first adventure between Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Fenniken!**_

* * *

"Come one Ash! Please slow down, I can barely breathe!" Serena cried as she ran to try and catch up with Ash. Ever since they had left, Ash would run after any pokemon he saw, even if it was really common like a rattata. Serena thought it was very cute at first, but after an hour of constantly running around, she had become slightly annoyed. Of course, she could never be angry at her Ash (unless it was something very serious), but that didn't mean she wouldn't feel annoyed at his actions.

Ash seemed to notice and read Serena's though as he abruptly stopped. Ash had the aura, he could read anyone's mind, unless the feeling that was on their mind was very strong or complex. Ash always loved company, and he could never survive without it. Knowing this, he didn't want his only company to feel annoyed, after all, he really cared for Serena. She was one of the people that he cared most for. When he thought this, he felt his chest tighten up to the point of pain! Ash had been very confused as to why this ever happened, was it because he had an injury? He would be sure to ask the professor one he arrived in the next city.

Pikachu simply sighed, this boy was certainly unique. All the people he had currently met were either shifty or just plain evil. However, this boy was indescribable. He was somewhere between dorky, kind and outright stupid. The girl, on the other hand, was kind of creepy. She was more of a stalker than a friend and she kept on having weird fevers judging by the colour change she had on her face everytime Ash spoke to her.

There was a sudden rustling coming from a nearby bush. Upon closer observation, a Pidgey was pecking away at the floor. Seeing the pokemon, Ash leapt up and took a spare Pokeball he had been given by Professor Oak and threw it as hard and as accurately he could at the pokemon.

The Pokeball hit its target and sucked in the pokemon into it. The three watched constantly at the Pokeball. It wiggled around, making strange noises as it tried to keep the struggling pokemon inside it. However, it broke open as the Pidgey escaped capture.

Now enraged, the pokemon flew up and started flapping its wings at the ground which created a mini sandstorm in the process. The Pidgey then angrily directed it at Ash before flying away. Serena gasped as she saw Ash get embedded in a blanket of sand. Pikachu took one look at his trainer and rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically at his trainer's stupidity. _**" Can you get dumber? You're supposed to weaken the pokemon with a battle before trying to catch it!"**_ Pikachu snickered.

Ash was dumbfounded. How could he have forgotten such an important thing? He was pulled out of his thoughts when a worried Serena rushed over to him and scolded him. As weird as it seemed, he enjoyed seeing Serena worry over him. It was almost like he wanted her to do so, not in a bad way though. After a few minutes of reassurance, Ash walked over to the still laughing Pikachu.

" Pikachu, why didn't you tell me? Next time, will you help me?" Ash asked his starter. However (To his despair) his starter didn't feel like helping him as he was in a mischievous mood. Ash decided he would have to hope that Pikachu would come to trust him soon enough.

The group started walking again, Ash still in his usual excited state and Serena enjoying watching her crush's cute antics. Pikachu was waiting for the next disaster to occur. Little did he know this next disaster would change his life a lot.

* * *

Ash noticed another movement by a nearby bush. He knew his time was now and so he slowly crept towards the pokemon, Pikachu was by his side but decided to see how things would turn out. He decided that if things went a little too wrong, he would thundershock the pokemon. The pokemon turned out to be a Spearow! Ash pulled out the Pokedex that the professor had given to them. It was supposed to help Ash identify any pokemon he came across and give him some information about.

 ** _(Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon)  
Spearow eats prey inhabiting the grass, like Caterpie and other bug types pokemon. It needs to flap its short and tiny wings to stay airborne._**

Ash gained his normal goofy grin (which Serena thought was quite cute) and grasped the spare Pokeball he always kept on his belt. "Pop

"Pokeball, GO!" Ash bellowed as he lobbed his Pokeball towards the Fearow. As the Pokeball hit its target, The Spearow was sucked in and trapped into the Pokeball. However, Ash was completely befuddled when the Pokeball stated wiggling and making weird sounds until finally exploding open and releasing the Spearow back out. Then, Ash's Pokedex started vibrating. Noticing this, the young boy took out the peculiar device and opened it.

 _ **(Pokemon are usually weakened before being captured)**_

Ash pouted at his own foolishness, how could he have forgotten again? Did he need therapy? His embarrassment wasn't ceased when his own pokemon started snickering at his dumbness.

The very angry Spearow wasn't waiting for this foolish boy to make up his mind. In a flurry of movement, the pokemon sped towards the snickering Pikachu. Unfortunately, the tiny bird pokemon was just noticed and barely missed his attack by a few centimetres. Enraged by this annoying act, the Spearow turn around, only to be battered with a shock of electricity. Because of type advantages, the Spearow become clearly distressed, as the painful electricity coursed through his body.

 _ **"Woah Dude! Slow down!"**_ Pikachu said as he landed on the floor beside Ash.

Thinking it was the best to do so, the Spearow flew as fast as he could, towards his nest to warn his pack about dangerous poachers. He wasn't done with the humans and pokemon, they were going to pay for their stupid acts. The wrath the hunters of Route 1 was upon the useless worms.

"Well, that was interesting, the dumbfounded boy sighed. He then looked towards his starter and started pampering him with the kindest gestures he could think of. Serena stared at Pikachu with a jealous look, if only Ash could do the same to her. Snapping out of her jealous trance, Serena walked towards her injured friend.

"Ash, are you ok?" Serena asked, with huge concern in he voice. Her mind was relieved when Ash looked up at her and gave her a toothy grin.

Typical Ash... Without thinking, the young girl tackled Ash into a huge hug, in which the young boy gladly accepted. Unnoticed to Serena, Ash's hands started trembling and his chest was starting to tie into a knot. Ash was once again confused. He mentally face-palmed as he remembered that he had forgotten to ask the professor as to what this strange sensation was.

As the young boy ventured deep into his thoughts, the girl did the same. She was now thinking about how she would be able to confess to Ash. Her mother had been constantly teasing her the moment she found out about her daughter's friend. Serena hated it, but she knew she would have to deal with it. Couldn't she endure the endless teasing she was faced with every day when her mother had done so much for her?

The two young children were snapped out of their thoughts as huge rumble erupted out of the sky. Lightning flashed across the sky and scorched a gargantuan tree nearby. The kids' eyes were filled with terror as a deafening screech erupted as the lightning smashed onto a close tree. Only Ash was able to say something about the horrific scene, and that was only a barely audible whisper. "run."

The children and their pokemon ran as if they had the option to stay still and let the world crumble, or run and let it flourish in its beauty. Ash was behind Serena, making sure everyone got to safety. Serena was in front, being led by Ash's Pikachu (who was using its electromagnetic senses to find out the fastest and most efficient way of getting out of the storm). The trainers sprinted on for what seemed like hours but were in reality, minutes. Terror was etched on every corner of their faces and weariness was starting to invade them as they kept on running.

The hopes of the troubled kids were next to crushed as they bot heard multiple sqwuaks behind them. Looking back, Ash confirmed his thoughts as he made out multiple silhouettes of the same shape and roughly the same size. "Serena! Looks like the Spearow has led his pack to us! I'm so sorry!" Ash screamed as he ran faster so that he was now side-to-side with his companion. Serena was able to make a grim smile as she accepted Ash's apology and tried to run faster. However, the group knew that their fate was inevitable and that they were as good as doomed.

How had the time gone so fast? Where they really thinking so hard that they didn't even see the storm?

Ash gave a quick glance towards Serena... she was crying. Tears streaming down her beautiful face before falling to the muddy ground. Ash felt terrible, he had promised to protect her, yet now, he was failing. He was worthless and reckless. He was an idiot, and because of this, someone he cared about so much was suffering. His chest tightened as this very thought process was finished. He had to redeem himself.

"Serena! Follow me!" the young boy bellowed as he turned a different direction. A baffled Pikachu followed his master, shortly followed by a concerned Serena. She knew Ash had just had a crazy plan but all she could do was hope for the best outcome. Little did she know, she would get it. As the group continued running, the flock of Spearow slowly got closer. Inch by inch, they approached their fleeing prey.

Finally, Ash arrived at his destination. Abruptly stopping, he turned around to see that Serena and Pikachu were just centimetres away from being pecked by the beaks of the vicious predators. Then, the young boy did something that both delighted and confused the girl. He hugged her. Giving her as much comfort as he possibly could and ever had given to anyone.

Serena was both delighted but also concerned. The Spearow was now getting closer and closer. In a few minutes, they would be battered and bruised by the furious attacks of the angry pokemon. Now was not the time to be comforted.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ash leaned to one side. He had always been bad with hugs, but this was way too awkward. As she removed her wet face from his shoulder, she looked down and realised what was about to happen... They were now both leaning towards the edge of a decently tall cliff leading to a flowing river! Slowly, Ash edged the two towards the end before planting his left foot into the ground and leaping as far as possible to ensure a safe landing.

The group fell. As they did so, time seemed to stop. To Serena, it was both a bliss and a frenzy, she was finally being hugged by someone she loved but also falling off a huge cliff while doing so. For Pikachu, it was the glory! He had always wanted to be in those movie scenes when the hero did a superhero landing. For Ash, it was the triumph, he had finally driven the Spearow off and was now able to focus on the next step. These were the thoughts of the group as they plummeted into the cold water beneath each other.

Serena gasped, the warm sensation of Ash's arms was now the freezing coldness of the water that was currently driving the group towards Viridian City. Pikachu was laughing in huge gasps, he had finally done it! However, he was stopped when a huge boulder smashed into him.

his trainer turned around to see him fall into unconsciousness. His luck seemed to be all over the place today as now his beloved pokemon was now badly wounded and also unconscious. Concern present, the boy was just able to catch the floating pokemon as he and Serena drifted along the river. Looking down, he could see Serena, eyes closed with an expression of happiness and fear. This discombobulated the boy, but he pushed the thought away as he refocused on the current dilemma.

He knew there must have been a solution and so he jumped off the cliff hoping to confuse the Spearow. "Hang on Serena. We are nearly there and then we will only have to run a few more minutes before we get to Viridian City," Ash comforted the trembling girl who was currently in his arms.

"Okay Ash," Serena replied with a shiver.

Suddenly, the two and Pikachu were yanked out of the water by something that was now tugging on Ash's coat. The two were dragged onto the land by what seemed to be a hook. As Ash looked up, he was met with the face of a girl with orange hair. She was not much younger than him. In fact, she looked as if she was a year or so older than him. His face reddened as he looked down to see Serena laying on top of him with the same face.

"Great! Instead of a pokemon, I get two lewd and disgusting children. I would have preferred a Magikarp!" the girl scowled as she stared down at the group. However, her scowl turned into a grimace as she looked at Pikachu. She then did something that made Serena rage.

 **SLAP!** The orange-haired girl slapped Ash across the face, bewildering her victim and angering his companion. "How could you just run around with a half-dead pokemon! Take it to a pokemon centre!"

Serena had had enough. How dare this rude girl accuse Ash of pokemon cruelty when they were doing just what she had told them off for not doing. In fact, they would have probably been closer to the pokemon centre if she hadn't fished them out of the water. "How dare you! You disgusting, ferocious and reckless alien! That is exactly what we were going to do, and we would have probably accomplished it if you had not hindered our path!" Serena screamed as she dragged Ash back away from the girl. Pure anger filled her brain as she went on a rampage, muttering insults under her breath.

Only Ash could hear her and was very shocked as he made out what the girl was muttering. He never knew that Serena could be so savage and didn't like her that way. "Calm down Serena. I'm fine."

Serena scowled one last time before stepping back. "You must be very pathetic to need your worthless slave here to save you. I wonder how much you're paying her to battle and nourish and care for your pokem- Ahh!" The orange-haired girl was stopped halfway through her insult as the group pushed past her and ran into the shadows towards her bike.

"We'll need this for a while! I promise we will give it back to you!" Ash explained as he put the unconscious pokemon in the basket before placing the now red-faced Serena on his lap and started pedalling. This enraged the girl.

Now that they could finally get a good look, the group realised that the girl was wearing very tight shorts, a yellow top that only reached to her belly button. This top was secured in place by two red strips that went from both her shoulders to her shorts. I was now clear she was a tomboy judging by the side-wards ponytail and posture she had. Serena chuckled, that would teach the arrogant rat to go around slapping people, especially people as pure as her Ash.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Pikachu jolted up and then leapt off the bike, signalling the others to do so. Ash wasted no time in obeying and wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and jumped off the bike. Seconds later, a bolt of electricity slammed into the vehicle, rendering it useless. Following the bolt was a deafening sqwuak that was definitely from one of the Spearow. Ash's Pokedex started vibrating...

 _ **(Keen Eye: This ability allows its wielder to easily target its opponent and continue what it had previously needed to do)**_

Ash pouted as he realised that his plan was next to useless. However, he immediately stopped as he looked back at Serena and Pikachu to find that they were both lying on the ground, injured. Seeing how he had failed, Ash sank to his knees.

He stared back once again, her beautiful hair, sprawled across the muddy floor. Her serene eyes, filled with fear and sadness, grief penetrating her heart that was usually so cheerful and happy. Pikachu was lying next to her. Although he had been a pain, he was always so funny. He was very naive yet also serious, he had the power to make them laugh, but also tremble. He was a pokemon, he didn't deserve to suffer because of Ash's dumb choices.

That was when he cracked. A maniacal grin formed on his face as Ash stood up. Waving his arms around at the Spearow and giving them a glare they would never forget. Envy was inscribed in every millimetre of his eyes, his heart had gone through too much. Anger filled his brain and sorrow filled his soul. A mythical power formed between his hands in a large ball of aura. If you looked close enough, you would be able to see a flame in his eyes. Burning brightly and dangerously. These Pokemon had gone too far.

Ash hated all sins. But the one he hated most was stealing. If you killed someone, you stole their right to live. If you captured someone, you stole their right to freedom. What these Spearow had done was torture the people he loved. If you tortured someone, you stole their right to happiness. Happiness was the thing Ash loved most. These Spearow would never forget the lesson he was about to teach them.

With trembling hands and a tightened chest, Ash formed a shield around Pikachu and Serena. No... It wasn't Ash who did this. This person was brutal. He was maniacal. He was **SCARY.** Ash then created a gargantuan sphere of red energy, overwhelming power stored in it. Without a single word, he slammed the ball in the ground. Cracks appeared all around the group. After a few seconds, huge pillars of jagged rocks erupted from the cracks, eliminating and knocking out all of the Spearow. All of them except one.

Ash dropped to the floor. He was way too tired. In fact, all he could do was look around at the devastation he had created.

* * *

There were craters all around the place, he lay in the biggest one. Jagged pillars formed around him and his companions. The sky was black. The thunder hadn't ceased but the rain had. It was really weird. The atmosphere was very humid. He was sweating. He was tired. He was exhausted. What had he done?

Ash looked around to see Serena, she was scared. Not of the Spearow, not of the storm, but of him. She was scared of him. Great. He had now done exactly what he didn't want to do. He had scared the person that he cared so much about. He had scared the person who had supported him through so much. He had broken his promise. He had lied to Serena's mother. He had stolen her right to trust him. He was a sinner.

With that, Ash fainted...

A few metres away, Pikachu stared at his master. The person that he thought he hated. The person that he thought hated him. All of this was because of him. Ash could understand pokemon language. All he had to do was to warn Ash about the Pokeball and help him. If he had done so, his master wouldn't have suffered. No... Ash was not his master, he was his friend. Friends looked out for each other. That was what Ash did for Pikachu. Pikachu would do the same.

 ** _With what seems like a terrible start to their journey, the group stopped near the outskirts of Viridian City. What will Ash do next? How will he be able to confront Serena? Will Pikachu finally accept Ash's friendship? What about the Tomboy? Let's find out next time... AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES._**

* * *

 ** _So, how was that? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter I hope will be a little longer as the story is now picking up the pace. Ash is now doubting his sanity and so is hindering his progress. That is what he will overcome in the next chapter. I will also introduce Team Rocket next time. The reason I made Ash save the group instead of Pikachu was that I needed to clearly introduce Ash's aura. I do like the idea that Pikachu saves Ash but I thought my idea would be more dramatic and pleasing to you all._**

 ** _Remember to favourite, follow and review! PEACE OUT!_**


End file.
